Septiplier(Smut)
by ShipsXFanFiction
Summary: Mark and Sean have a relationship. Everyone knows. Unexpectedly, what does Mark decide to do..?
1. I love him!

**_In the first chapter, there won't be smut. It will lead to it, but won't say smutty things really. Further chapters though, man, are you in for a ride ;)_**

Hey. I'm Sean. Well, you may know me as Jacksepticye. My boyfriend is Markiplier. I love him. Yes, I am gay. _Omg! Septiplier away ooo_! Yeah yeah. Mark is the usual leader to our relationship. He's more of a man than me. I know that. I get scared easily! Everyone knew that me and Mark were a couple.

I sit on the couch scrolling through my phone. Mark comes and sits down next to me.

"Hello' ya irish bastard." He ruffled my hair.

I giggled before he pulled me in for a kiss. I jumped on top of him, still kissing him. We were lying down.

"Morning then." He laughed in a deep voice.

"Morning." He moved the hair away from my eyes as I spoke.

We got back up onto the couch.

"What ya doing today Mark?" I asked him.

"I've uploaded my videos for today. I'll film tomorrow's videos later. I don't know. I know something that can take up some of our time..." He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me.

I pulled away.

"No no no no! Your always the leader. How about I lead you for a change daddy?" I flipped him over and pushed him against the wall.

"Sure baby." He winked at me before I kissed him passionately.

We sat on the bed, still kissing.

"You sure you want to go further?" He asked.

I shifted before nodding slowly.

I got on top of Mark and kissed him. I started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Your completely sure? I don't want to make you do anything your uncomfortable with." He told me.

"Oh shut up." I kissed his neck.

He moaned and we continued to do some 'nasty stuff'.


	2. Daddy ;P

Mark was stood buttoning up his shirt.

"You should take the lead more often babe." He spoke.

"Thanks." I groaned tiredly.

"Go to sleep if you want." He sat next to me holding my hand.

I went to sleep instantly.

(Mark's POV)

I watched as Sean drifted to sleep and started snoring. I laughed quietly before walking to my recording studio. I sat on my chair and started to record.

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier! Today we are playing..." I continued with my videos and later went to sleep next to Sean.

I woke up to the bright sun in my eyes.

"Morning." Sean kissed my forehead.

"Morning cutie." I placed a kiss on his head.

He climbed on top of me and kissed me. I fell into the kiss and closed my eyes. I kissed his neck gently.

"Hey." I whispered in a deep voice.

I put my face close to his ear.

"Your a sexy bastard, aren't ya?" I whispered.

A chill went down his spine and he lay back down on the bed next to me. I turned on my side to face him. I grabbed his hand.

"Never leave me." I muttered.

He turned to face me and placed his hand on top of mine.

"Never." He muttered back.

"Your the best boyfriend ever.." He continued.

I giggled.

"I know." I chuckled before we stood up.

"Hey. Can you record your videos later?" I winked at him.

He nodded and kissed me passionately. My back flattened against the wall as my hands slid down to his waist.

"You sure? We just did it." I told him.

"I know...But you take the lead this time." He spoke.

I nodded and pushed him on the bed. I crawled on top of him and kissed him. Sean grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer. I slowly took off his shirt, still kissing him. When his shirt was fully off, I placed soft kisses around his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair. He took my shirt off. I messed around with his fly. Sean couldn't take it so I finally stopped teasing and unzipped his jeans. I took down his boxers. He kissed me passionately.

"You sure, Sean?" I asked him.

He nodded before I went down on him. He moaned quietly.

"Fuck..." He put his head back.

I chuckled quietly as I licked his tip. Sean moaned as I jerked him off. He leaned forward and kissed me. His soft lips were heaven. I cupped his cheeks in my hands. He grabbed my jeans and started to pull them down. He chuckled quietly before kissing me again. He pulled down my boxers after my jeans came off. He nodded at me for permission. I nodded back. He went down on me and I had a sudden urge to make out with him. My dick was hard. I moaned as he sucked on my dick.

"Shit...Your fucking amazing..." I moaned.

He continued as I ran my fingers through his green hair.

"You like that daddy?" Sean winked at me.

"Fuck!" I moaned.

He pulled away and I kissed him.

"I want you inside of me daddy." Sean begged.

I chuckled in a deep tone of voice before flipping him over. I pounded into him and he moaned loudly.

"Oh god!" He yelled.

I pounded into him faster.

" _O-Oh fuck!_ " He yelled.

"You like that baby?" I chuckled.

"Don't s-stop daddy!" Sean spoke.

I went as fast as I could and Sean's moans filled the room. I felt something throbbing in my dick. I was going to cum. I let go of myself and fired off. I took my dick out of Sean and watched it drip.

"Fuck.." Sean groaned.

Sean sat down on the bed and I sat next to him. We got dressed and sat down again. He kissed me as I hugged him. I moved my lips down to his neck. I sucked on his neck violently as he ran his fingers through my brown hair. I was aiming to give him a hickey. I continued to bruise his neck. He chuckled. I moved away and saw a bruise on Sean's neck. I kissed him gently.

"I'll tell your fans that your sick. Just sleep." I told him.

He nodded and collapsed onto the bed. I walked into Sean's recording studio and pressed record on the camera.

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier. Sean won't be uploading today cause he's sick. He should be back by tomorrow though. See you in the next video!!" I stopped recording and uploaded the video to Sean's channel.

I stood up and walked to our bedroom. I chuckled at Sean and walked back to my studio to record my videos...


	3. Now he knows...

**_(Sean's POV)_**

I walked down the street after I woke up. It was around twelve in the afternoon. I walked into a man and stumbled backwards.

"Sorry-Wait, Wade?" I asked.

Wade was standing there.

"Yeah, hey Sean!" He spoke happily.

Wade didn't know that me and Mark were a couple. I would lose a friend if he knew. Me and Mark had blocked him from our channels as we upload videos of us together. We just told him that theres a bug with youtube.

"Hey. You look tired." He said.

"Yeah...Yeah. I'm fucking exhausted man." I spoke.

Wade's eyes widened as he looked at my neck.

"Umm..." He coughed. "What's on your neck!?" He yelled.

I blushed as I covered the hickey with my hand.

"Is...Is that a hickey man?!" He yelled again.

"I..." I couldn't speak.

"Which girl is it? Tell me!" He sat down on a bench as he spoke excitedly.

He pulled me to sit on the bench next to him.

"Um.." I still couldn't speak.

"What? I won't be mad dude!" He told me.

"Would...Wade. Do you like gay people?" I asked.

He stared at me awkwardly.

"Sorry...terrible question. I'll go now." I cringed as I almost stood up.

Wade pulled me back down.

"That...That wasn't a man was it?!" He whispered.

I looked at the ground, trying to think if I should tell him or not. He stared into the distance before standing up.

"I'll leave you alone..." I stared at him as he walked away.

"God dammit..." I muttered angrily whilst looking at the ground.

"Oh my god, is it?" I looked up to see a couple of teenage boys.

"It is! Uh..Jack! Can I have your autograph!?" One of the boys asked.

When people ask for autographs, it makes me happy. I like to think that people like me, for who I am.

"Sure!" I stood up and took a pen that one of the kids were holding.

He handed me his hat and I signed it. He ran away down the street shouting for his mum. I looked at the kid til he disapeared, then I signed the other kids merchandise. I smiled as they ran away. I rubbed my tired eyes as the clouds covered the sun. I started to walk back home.


	4. Let's do this..

I opened the door of our house to be greeted by the hallway. I turned my head in the direction of Mark's studio, as Mark's voice sounded like he did while recording. I leaned aginst Mark's studio door and listened to his voice. My eyes closed as I thought about what I could repay him by. He had done so much for me. He had helped me through all the fucked up times, protected me and...he loves me. I was gonna do something big for him. I was gonna...book a holiday. I walked to my computer and sat down. My computer loaded up a holiday site and I looked around...

"Canada.." I muttered quietly.

I clicked onto another tab to see some good places in Canada. Within an hour, our trip was booked.

I stood up and walked to Mark's studio. I swung the door opened and chucked a bag at Mark. He looked up at me.

"Get packing, we're going to Canada." I told him..


	5. The Airport

**_The next day..._**

The door slammed shut. The airport was full of people. Mark looked at me.

"You didn't have to do this!" Mark said sadly.

"I wanted to." I kissed him on the cheek. "Cause I love you."

Mark smiled and we sat in the waiting room. We waited for around half an hour before our plane was calcalled out. We stood up and made our way to the plane.

"Passports?" A man spoke in a firm voice.

Me and Mark pulled out our passports and showed them to the man. He nodded and we went to look for our seats.

"Seat A16 and seat A17..." Mark looked around.

I laughed. "Right there." I pointed to two seats.

Mark nudged me, smirking. We sat down after placing our luggage in the box above us. Mark scrolled through his phone as my head rested on his shoulder. Gravity sucked at my eyelids. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the 8 hour flight...


	6. Will he say yes?

I woke up to Mark shaking me.

"Hey! Wake up!" Mark shook me.

"Are we there?" I asked him, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah." Mark commented.

We stood up and grabbed our bags.

"Come on." I spoke.

We walked off the plane and into the fresh air. My hair blew in the wind. I looked around.

"Woah..." Mark gasped as he looked at a giant mountain.

"I knew you would like it." I walked ahead of him.

He hurried after me.

"Our hotel is a couple minutes away. I know the way there." I spoke happily.

Mark nodded and we walked there, talking.

"Hey. Wanna go to the mountains tonight? I know it's like eight 'o' clock, but wanna?" I asked him.

 ** _(Mark's POV)_**

This was the perfect opportunity...The perfect opportunity, to propose. I was planning for months. I've bought the ring already...

"Yeah! Sure. We can u-unpack later!" I smiled.

Sean nodded happily and we continued walking to the hotel.

We arrived a couple minutes later at the hotel. Sean and me walked up to reception.

"Hello, how can I help?" A friendly, young woman spoke.

"Sean William McLoughlin?" Sean spoke.

The woman typed something into the computer at the desk. Then, handed Sean a key.

"Room 248." She leaned over the desk and whispered.

"My son loves your videos." Sean pulled away and smiled. "Can I have an autograph for him sir?" The girl spoke happily.

Sean nodded and the receptionist handed him a pen and a white shirt. Sean signed in cursive writing.

"Thank you so much! Anyway, have a nice day sir!" Me and Sean walked away as the lady spoke.

We trotted up the stairs.

"You love when that happens. Don't you?" I asked him happily.

"Yeah. I love making people smile and be happy." He grinned.

"That's why I love you so much." I kissed him.

He giggled like a little girl. "I love you too." He replied.

We opened the door to our room.

"Woah...That's huge!" Sean laughed.

"That's what she said.." I chuckled.

We laughed as we closed the door and set our luggage on the bed.

"Mark? I'll meet you there. You know how to get there?" Sean asked.

I nodded. Sean closed the door behind him. I sat on the bed. I was excited to propose but these little voices in the back of my head wouldn't leave me alone.

'He'll say no.'

'He doesn't love you.'

'He just wants your subscribers.'

"Fuck you..." I muttered angrily.

I unzipped the suitcase and pulled out the ring. I took a deep breath before opening and closing the door behind me...

I walked to the place where Sean was. The mountains towered over me. Trees and grass covered the land. A giant lake ran between the mountains and grass. I spotted Sean sat on the grass, looking at the mountains. I took a deep breath and sat down next to him. He grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek.

"I love you so much..." He whispered.

"I love you too.." I whispered back.

"It's beautiful, innit?" Sean spoke.

"Not as beautiful as you." I looked at him.

His smile turned to a frown.

"I'm not beautiful.." He spoke sadly.

"Why would you say that? Your more beautiful than the world itself!" I couldn't believe he would doubt himself like that.

"Not true...but whatever. Hey, wanna go look round the woods?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled whilst we stood up.

We made our way to the woods.

"Hey. Come look at this." Sean looked at a tree.

I walked over to him to see a tree which had 'J loves L' in a love heart. We looked around to see that nearly every tree had a carving in it.

"C-Can we do that?" Sean asked me.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I picked up a really sharp stick.

I handed it to Sean. He drew a perfect love heart with the letters 'S loves M'.

"Like it?" He asked me.

"Love it." We made our way back to the grassy plains and stood up watching the mountains.

"So...I've been meaning to ask you something..." I spoke quietly.

"What is it babe?" Sean spoke happily.

I got down on one knee and pulled out the box.

"M-Mark?" Sean's eyes widened.

My heart pounded in my chest.

"Sean William McLoughlin. We both love eachother, and dream of a life together, so together we can make that happen. Your kind, caring, beautiful, smart. Do you know how wonderful it is to wake up every day knowing I have you? You're perfect. I love you. Those are just a few of the reasons I'm hoping you'll spend the rest of your life with me. Sean? Will you marry me?" I spoke gently.

"Holy shit..." Sean started to cry as he pulled me into a hug. "Yes!!! Yes!! Yes!" He cried as he hugged me tight.

I pulled away and slid the ring onto his finger. We heard a round of applause and I turned around.

"Congratulations!" A man with his girlfriend were stood there.

Along with about 10 other people.

"It's actually Mark and Jack! They are getting married! _I RECORDED IT!!!!_ " A fan yelled.

"Thank you." Sweat ran down my face as I thanked the man with his girlfriend.

Me and Sean made our way back to the hotel. I closed the door behind me and sat on the bed. Sean jumped on top of me.

"I fucking love you..." He whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

"Not as much as I love you." I whispered back.

That night was spent with Sean's head resting on my chest. I slept and dreamt about my future...


	7. The wedding

**_1 year later..._**

"Oh god...I'm actually getting married." I spoke.

"Are you sure you wanna dedicate your life to Sean?" Wade came out of the darkness.

"Y-you knew?" I was surprised.

"I knew as soon as I saw Sean's 'Love Bite'." He winked at me.

I chuckled.

"God...I fucking love him.." I spoke.

"Heh. I'm here early. No one else is here yet." Wade spoke.

"Good, I need to get to the front of the aisle." I spoke.

Wade nodded and left the room. I walked to the front of the aisle.

 ** _10 minutes later..._**

Everyone was silent as Sean walked down the aisle. I felt like I couldn't breathe. He was so cute in his suit.

"Sean McLoughlin. Doyou take Mark Fischbach as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until deathdoyou part?" The priest asked.

"I do." Sean looked at me happily.

"Mark Fischback. Doyou take Sean McLoughlin as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until deathdoyou part?" He asked again.

"I do." My voice almost cracked, but didn't.

"You may kiss the groom." The priest continued.

I pulled Sean close and kissed him passionately. My heart pounded as I pulled away. The wedding guests burst into applause. I smiled, thinking of things to come. And how I was going to share my life with the one I love.

 ** _Jacksepticye._**


End file.
